kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru (Paradius)
Haru [ 春] Is one of The Main Villain's In Paradius Tale of a Hero, He is the leader of the Bad End Kingdom and The Bad End Precure as well as the Demonic King Oma Zi-O. His Ultimate Goal is To Stop time Thought The Multiverse and Rule all of Time and Space History And Beginnings ''' Haru Was Originally Called Ray in his past life he was the Son of the original Ruler Of the Bad End Kingdom, he Always Question his Father's Choice's in matters of who's Galaxy to Coquer or who's world To Enslave but by The time he was 15 He Attacked A world Belonging to Pallad Killing his Family and taken the Poor Prince and Brainwashing him to be his slave. * '''Arrival on Earth and Encountering Ex-Aid And Killing Laser On The Request of Bad End Beauty, Haru Then launchings a full Scale invasion of Earth, Thinking Takeing over earth will be a easy Task Him and Bad End Happy Sent there Bugster Minion To Lay waste to Everything in Sight but After Takeru Transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid They Realized They need to Rethink there plans and Retreated. Later on after Jake Joined the battle he Sent Another Bugster and Bad End Peace to face them, after seeing Brave and Ex-Aid worked together to Defeat Them he Orders Bad End Peace to Retreat, Angery That Two Kamen Riders are Around He Sends Bad End March to Handle the Task in killing Them, On his Orders March Begain to destroy the City as The Two Riders Show up she easly Defeat's Them With Her Wind powers Please by this he Orders Pallad to aid her in Bruning the City to Ash but was Stopped and Defeat by Kamen Rider Snipe Shay and the Two Retreats, After Three Repated Failers He then Sends Bad end Sunny Eliminate every human in the City with the aid of the Motorus Bugster, Realizing that They are Outmatched by Sunny's Speed and power Takeru Join Forces with Marcus to Even the playing field after a butal Race They Defeated Sunny who vows Vengeance and leaves. One Night Haru sends Bad End Beauty to freeze the city along with the Enmey the plan nearly Succeeded if it hadn't been For Yugo and Ellen appering in the nick of time forcing the bad End to Retreat as Christmas approchs Haru decided to take matters into his own hands despite Bad End Happy's objection after sending the Salty Buster as a deverson He attacks Ex-Aid in a extremely Butal one on one battle but was unlimitedly defeated by the teams combine might and Retreats vowing to kill them all. As New Year's passed the Battles Against him and the Bad End Cure's grows more Butal but near side Caved in, One day For his Master plan to take Root Haru Challenge's Marcus to a one on one Battle to the Death both warriors fought Strong but Haru's Dark powers proved to be to Much for Marcus and kill's him Resulting in a Game Over for him, Takeru and his Team was informed of the event and mouds for there falling Ally and Vows to Advenge him. meanwhile Haru Takes out a Mysterious black and Green Gashat decaring it was the seed to his Future. The Game Of Life and Death And Enter The Dragonborn to the game and Eve of The final Battle As the Battles Rage on and after the death of Marcus Haru Reveals his Master plan Kamen Rider Chronicles A dangerous game of Fate with him and the Bad End Cure's as the bosses, on the Eve of the start of the Horrorflying game Bad End Peace informs him that everything was in place and gives him word of Pallad acting on his own Going after Aelita and facing off Against Miyoko and taking the Gashat Gear Dual form Pallad this doesn't worry him at first and the Game starts Resulting in a lot of deaths later on in the Fall Months and Pallads defeat and Rebrith During the Tournament after Butaly Injuring his Opponet in the first Round and Butaly Injuring Pallad in there battle Haru saw fit to End Pallad's Numbeous times Much to Miyoko's anger and Faced him to defeat him once and For all but Haru went against the Rules to save his full power for a later time, Later on After Marcus Revivial the team was together again now with Pallad Joining them as well as the rest of the Dragon star Precure Aiding the Team Haru Vowing to Kill them All At the Battle Royal and Revived his true goal destroying the Earth and Reviving The Bad End Home world, later on He kills his Father and Steals his power before leaving for the Battle Royal. The Final ''Battle The Fall of Chronos and Death ' * As the Battle Royal Got underway Haru Battled Multiple Opponent's with ease as Miyoko and Takeru Entered the Action They both agreed to Face Haru Together but Miyoko had Multiple Opponent's facing her so her Brother had to face the Demon Alone, Both warriors Fought with there Might but with the power of Chronos it was beginning to overpower Ex-Aid as Haru went for the Final blow Takeru Lands a powerful punch to the Buggle Driver Damaging it Greatly stripping Haru of his Time powers but this didn't stop him form trying to kill Takeru. The Two Warriors went at it with there Weapons but Takeru's pure power not only overpowered Haru's Darkness but weakings him greatly as they both launched there Finishers resulting in a huge Explosion as the Smoke Cleared Takeru was still Standing and Chronicles was over, after the Event was over Haru ( Ray ) was sent into a prison where he Could't do anymore harm and later died trying to escape. '''Rise Of The Demonic Overlord and Rebrith and Attack of Another Build Year's past since his defeat and Death but his anger and haterd Reincarnated him into a new form and Renamed himself Haru, after Returning to the Bad End Kingdom at Frist The Bad End Cure's didn't know who he was at Frist but Bad End Happy sees her Husband's soul in Haru and knows it's him Over joyed that he's Returned the Cure's Reveled they Escaped Capture and was in hiding the whole Time pleased with the news Haru announced it was time to get back to work and with his new powers as a time Jacker in tow he gives Bad End Peace a Another Ride Watch And Sends her back to 2017 To Find a suitable Warrior to aid there cause, While playing a Game of Basketball with his Friends a Young boy was about to get hit by a fast approaching car and was saved by the Evil Cure to tricked him into making a contract with her Transforming him into Another Build Robbing Phillip of his powers during Another Builds Rampage in 2018 Daisuke and Evol and defeated the Monster only to Discover they Need the powers of Kamen Rider Build to defeat the beast, after obtaining the Ride Watch the duo travels back to 2017 to Face Another Build for the Final Time While Bad End peace and Haru was watching near by after seeing Daisuke Transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O then Summoning the Build Armor Bad End Peace suggest She Will kill them both but Haru told her not to That he wanted to see where this goes after witnessing Another Build's Defeat Haru Decide's to Test Daisuke Further and Him and Bad End Peace Retreats. Testing The Opponet and Another Ex-Aid Deciding That the next battle needs a logical Apporch Haru Sends Bad End Beauty To 2016 to Find there next Another Rider After finding Ira she tricks him into Becoming Another Ex-Aid Robbing Takeru of his powers leaving him Weakened and Extremely I'll Under the Care of Ruru who informs Daisuke, Ami, Evol and Retatsu and immdentaly Looks for the Monstrous Rider who then attacks them Daisuke and Evol assumed The Build and Drive Armors and brefly Defeats Another Ex-Aid but the Victroy was short lived as Bad End Beauty Reactivate's the Another Ride Watch Resulting Ira turning back into Another Ex-Aid and escaping, Evol later Gose back to 2016 to Slow down Another Ex-Aid while Daisuke aquire's the Ex-Aid Ride Watch, After doing so Daisuke perpares to head to 2016 but is stopped by a Time Maijn polted by Bad End March after a short battle Bad End March was Defeated and Escapes, Meanwhile back in 2016 after witnessing Zi-O Transforming into the Ex-Aid Armor Bad End Beauty sends a Report to Haru of the data she collected the Retreats after Another Ex-Aid was Defeated. The Mystery of the Shooting Star After Reviewing Bad End Beauty's data Haru figure's it was time to take matters into his own hands as he Travels back to 2011 to personally Search for his next Victim, there he comes Across a boy watching a fight between Kamen Rider Fourze ( Yuto' ) '''and the scropion zodarts during the fight Haru stops Time around the boy and Forcefully Truns him into Another Fourze Taking away Yuto's powers Leading Daisuke and Evol to travel to Ichigozaka Middle school for the Fourze Ride * * * * * * * * * * * * # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Personally' Relationship Powers/ Abilities Weakness